supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghetteria
Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghetteria (La Espagueteria de Freddy ''en español), o simplemente 'Freddy's Spaghetteria es el vídeo 205° creado por SMG4 y el noveno en la serie Retarded64.En este blooper aparecen las mascotas animatronics del juego de horror de 2014 Five Nights At Freddy's. '''Trama El episodio comienza con Mario fingiendo ser un "genio italiano psíquico" como un intento para conseguir algo de espagueti gratis. El responde las preguntas de varias personas incluyendo a Stacy, Luigi, el Chain Chomp, Po, Peach, un Goomba, Toad, y hasta SMG3 antes de que un policía le preguntara si tiene una licencia para ser un "genio italiano psíquico", lo cual lleva a que sea arrestado. Mario entonces checa el tablero de servicio comunitario de la prisión y se aplica para trabajar en una espagueteria (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza), para poder salir de la cárcel. Después de un chiste sobre un Slowpoke llegando tarde para Halloween, Mario estrella su kart en frente de la espagueteria. Al entrar al restaurante, Mario observa un guardia nocturno enojado renunciando a su trabajo por haber sido atormentado por los animatronics. Mario aun así se aplica para el trabajo. 12 AM: '''Mario esta decepcionado por el hecho de que no le dieron espagueti gratis y trata de irse de la oficina. Sin embargo, descubre que Freddy lo esta esperando afuera de la puerta. Mario desesperadamente trata de apagar y encender la luz de la puerta intentando a ahuyentar a Freddy, pero solo causa que otros osos y hasta Barney aparezcan. Mario se rinde y trata de esconderse en la oficina. '''1 AM: '''Mario se va de la oficina de seguridad para buscar la cocina, pero en ves de eso entra al Área de Camerinos. Los animatronics vuelven a activarse y Freddy sigue a Mario para intentar acosarlo. Freddy acorrala a Mario, pero usando su ineficaz ingenio, Mario le lanza una cabeza de Chica a Freddy, dándole tiempo para escapar. Sin embargo, Mario es distraído por Foxy tocando "Bed Intruder" en un piano. En cuanto Foxy termina su canción, Freddy, Bonnie, y Chica aparecen de la nada bailando. Mario se va corriendo horripilado de vuelta a la oficina de seguridad. '''2 AM: '''El Tipo Del Teléfono llama a Mario y platica sobre de que hay demonios de doce penes en el primer piso de la espagueteria, pero es interrumpido por Freddy, Foxy, y Chica. Bonnie aparece por alguna razón y dice que ya no hay pizza en la espagueteria. Todos excepto Mario enloquecen. Mario saca su teléfono y llama al Ristorante de Mario. Antes de que Mario pudiese ordenar espagueti, Chica le roba el teléfono y ordena pizza. Entonces el Dr. Robotnik aparece de la nada, le roba el teléfono y empieza a decir "pene" repetidamente al cajero, quien le dice que el no vende de esas cosas. '''2:30 AM: '''Un repartidor, SuperMarioFan590, llega a la espagueteria y le entrega a Chica la pizza que ordeno (Ya que ella gano el argumento entre ella, Mario, y el Dr. Robotnik). Chica se alegra e inmediatamente empieza a coger la caja de Pizza al ritmo de "Heut ist mein Tag", pero entonces el repartidor le dice que le debe $12.95. En vez de pagar por la pizza, Chica le muestra "un truco de magia" al repartidor y lo mete dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. '''3 AM: '''Mario dice que los animatronics se están volviendo mas enfadosos que aterradores y los mira hacer sus actividades nocturnas (Bonnie persiguiendo a Justin Bieber, Freddy metiendo el dedo en el detrás de Foxy haciéndolo enojar, y Chica fingiendo meter un pedazo de pizza a una boca que dibujo en su babero). Golden Freddy de la nada aparece en la oficina de seguridad, causando que Mario se asuste. Golden Freddy suelta un plato de espagueti. Encantado, Mario se acerca al espagueti cuando de repente Golden Freddy lo asusta con la cara de Toad. Mario trata de huir, pero Project64.exe, referido como Mario64.exe, deja de responder. Mientras SMG4 trata de hacer que PJ64 vuelva a funcionar, Mario sueña que el es Foxy, en un día muy ocupado de 1987 en la espagueteria. Toad aparece y grita "¡MI NOMBRE ES TOAD, HOLA. YO QUIERO... ESPAGUETI!". Mario/Foxy se molesta y golpea a Toad, pero por inadvertencia, le muerde su lóbulo frontal en vez de golpearlo. Esto causa un escándalo entre los testigos, pero Mario/Foxy se niega a disculparse por la mordida y despierta de vuelta en la oficina. Mario se decepciona de que fue solo un sueño y desea que Foxy en realidad hubiese mordido el lóbulo frontal de Toad. '''4 AM: '''Mario le bloquea la entrada a los animatronics. Bonnie dice que tiene hambre y Chica pregunta "¿Donde esta mi pizza?" una y otra vez hasta que Mario le dice que ordenen su propia pizza, pero no pueden ya que el Dr. Robotnik aun tiene el teléfono de Mario y sigue gritando "pene" al cajero, quien entonces le dice que el no vende "pingas". Foxy le dice a Mario que "el no se puede quedar en esa oficina por siempre". Justo cuando Mario cree que esta a salvo, el nivel de energía de repente aparece en la pantalla. Con solo 2% de energía, Mario piensa rápido y lanza un Amp a lo que cree que es la caja de fusible. Esto causa una serie de explosiones que de alguna manera llevan el nivel de energía de la espagueteria a "infinito%". Mario empieza a bailar "Pantsu neguru mon!" (I can take off my panties!), pero entonces los animatronics se ponen extremadamente furiosos, gritando que Mario hizo trampa. Foxy de alguna manera abre la puerta izquierda de la oficina de seguridad y trata de atacar a Mario, pero termina aplastado por la puerta. Mario esta relajado. Desafortunadamente, Freddy esta parado detrás de el, causando que reaccione con frustración. Freddy mete a Mario en un traje de Bonnie, pero Mario logra sobrevivir. '''5 AM: '''Mario pone candados en las puertas de la oficina y tiene ojos irritados, asegurándose a el mismo que "mas vale prevenir que lamentar". El ver a Foxy ofrecerle espagueti a Chica creyendo que era pizza, pero ella lo escupe y dice que "sabe a mierda". Enfurecido, Mario sale de la oficina y amenaza a Chica y Foxy. Foxy salta en frente de Mario y se burla de el, diciendo que no les va a hacer nada. Mario saca un lanza cohetes y vuela a Foxy en pedazos. Freddy y Chica corren por sus vidas, y Bonnie quien no sabe lo que esta pasando es hecho explotar por Mario. Freddy lograr llegar a la oficina de seguridad, pero cierra la puerta antes de que Chica pudiese entrar. Mario golpea a Chica y se va... o eso es lo que Freddy cree. El ve una cara horripilante de Mario en el monitor, quien se va corriendo directamente a la oficina y lo mira por la ventana. Freddy cree que esta a salvo... hasta que se va la luz. El jingle de caja musical de Freddy suena mientras que Mario copia la misma rutina del juego original, y después de unos pocos segundos las ultimas luces se apagan. Mario entonces ataca brutalmente a Freddy con un jumpscare mientras grita "¡PINGAS!", y entonces suena la campana mientras que la hora cambia de 5 AM a 6 AM. '''6 AM: '''El gerente regresa, para encontrar que la espagueteria ha sido destrozada y que Mario esta desnudo. Los animatronics están por todo el suelo, inconscientes y hechos pedazos. El gerente regaña y despide a Mario, pero a el no le importa y le pregunta si tiene comida. Chica despierta con la mención de "comida" y pregunta una última cosa: "¿Pizza?". '''Personajes * Mario * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Tipo Indio Enojado (aparición menor) * Dr. Robotnik (aparición menor) * Cajero del Restaurante (cameo) * SuperMarioFan590 (como el repartidor de pizza, aparición menor) * Policías (aparición menor) * Golden Freddy (cameo) * Stacy (cameo, referida como "chica") * SMG3 (cameo) * Luigi (aparición menor) * Varios Goombas (aparición menor) * Princesa Peach (cameo) * Toad (aparición menor) * Chain Chomp (cameo) * Po (la Teletubbie roja, cameo) * FightingMario54321 (cameo) * Slowpoke (Pokémon, cameo) * Justin Bieber (cameo) * Niño Koopa (cameo) * Bowser (cameo) * Baby Mario (cameo) * Weegee (mencionado) * Sonic el Erizo (cameo) * Barney el Dinosaurio (cameo) * Pedobear (cameo) * Oso Yogi (cameo) * Jack Skellington (cameo) * Mr. Game And Watch (cameo) * Tipo del Teléfono (solo voz, aparición menor) Curiosidades/Errores * Cuando Mario dispara el lanza cohetes a Foxy, Chica desaparece. Sin embargo, en la siguiente toma, Chica reaparece pero Foxy no esta. * Cuando Freddy se esta escondiendo de Mario su nivel de energía esta al 92%. así que se le acabo la energía demasiado rápido, al menos que Mario haya hecho algo para desactivar la energía. ** Sin embargo, a las 4 AM Mario puso el nivel de energía a infinito antes de que pudiese llegar a 0%, así que Mario no hubiera podido hacer nada para desactivar la energía. * Después de que Chica hace su "truco de magia" y se asoma por la cámara, ella se ve algo transparente. ** También en la misma escena, la sombra de SMF590 puede ser vista flotando arriba del suelo, y su cabeza esta recortada en vez de estar dentro del traje de Freddy. * Mientras que la cámara se enfoca sobre Mario persiguiendo a Chica y a Freddy, la pantalla verde se puede ver. * Cuando el Dr. Robotnik le esta gritando "pene" al cajero, puedes verlo en el fondo entrando en pánico con el resto de los animatronics. * Cuando Mario ataco a los animatronics, solo los cuatro principales fueron destruidos, mientras que el Dr. Robotnik no es visto. Es posible que el ya se hubiera ido del restaurante y a su casa. Golden Freddy tampoco es visto, pero es mas probable que Mario lo haya matado fuera de escena. * En este episodio, el Dr. Robotnik dice "pene" en vez de su típica frase, "Pingas". * Cuando Mario esta en el cuerpo de Foxy durante la escena de la Mordida del 87, puedes ver la cara de Foxy debajo de su cabeza cuando dice "¡ERA BROMA, PERRA!". * Cuando Mario se enfurece las puertas están abiertas pero antes de eso las puertas tenían candados. * En algunas tomas el nivel de energía a veces es de 92% o 88%. * Mario aparece en el Pasillo Este cuando Freddy esta en la oficina, sin embargo el es visto corriendo por el Pasillo Oeste cuando esta en cámara. * Cuando Foxy termina de tocar "Bed Intruder" en un piano y el resto de los animatronics se ponen a bailar, Chica desparece por unos segundos y vuelve a aparecer cuando Mario se aterra. * Este episodio originalmente se llamaba "Five Days At Mario's" * Aparentemente, SMG4 desde un principio no quería hacer un vídeo sobre Five Nights At Freddy's porque el odia el juego, pero al final lo hizo debido a numerosas sugestiones de sus fans. ** Tiempo después, un montón de fans pidieron una secuela de este blooper, así que volvió a hacer otro llamado "Retarded64: Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria". Después de eso los fans le pidieron que hiciera un tercer vídeo de FNAF, y le dijo a uno que lo haría en Noviembre 2015, un año después del primer episodio. * Este es el segundo episodio de Retarded64 en no tener el nombre de Mario en su titulo, el primero siendo "Retarded64: Retard Karts 101". Sin embargo, ahora es el tercero ya que "Retarded64: Mario and the 1337 P0lice" cambio su titulo a "The 1337 P0lice". * El sueño que Mario tuvo es una referencia a un incidente en FNAF conocido como "La Mordida del 87", donde Freddy le dio una mordida al lóbulo frontal de un niño. El niño de alguna manera seguía vivo sin su lóbulo frontal, igual que Toad en el blooper. * Las palabras "ESTOY AQUÍ" que aparecieron por medio segundo después de que Golden Freddy le ofreció el espagueti a Mario son una referencia a las palabras "SOY YO" en el juego original durante sus alucinaciones. * Chica es incapaz de decir otra cosa aparte de la palabra "pizza". * Bonnie parece ser gay (o bi) ya que el es fan de Justin Bieber, en donde el tiene un poster de el sin camisa y lo persigue por toda la espagueteria. * Chica de alguna manera sobrevive, ya que ella despertó cuando escucho la palabra "comida" durante el final del blooper. Esto puede implicar que el resto de los animatronics pueda haber sobrevivido. * Cuando el reloj cambia de 5 AM a 6 AM la hora esta escrita con letras pixeleadas a diferencia de otros cambios de hora. Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2014 Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Vídeos de Retrasado64 Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Bloopers que alcanzan mas de 1 millón de vistas